The present invention relates to a collator for use in combination with a copying machine, printing machine and the like for delivering successive copies of each of a plurality of originals into successive compartments or bins.
Such a collator is often used in combination with an electrophotographic copying machine for delivering copies successively supplied from the copying machine into successive bins. This mode of operation is called a "collate mode". In another mode of operation of the collator, all the copies are delivered into a particular tray or bin. This mode is termed a "non-collate mode" hereinafter. In still another mode of operation of the collator, all the copies of a certain original are delivered into a certain bin, and then all copies of a next original are delivered into a next bin and so on. This mode is refereed to as a "job separation mode" or "job mode" in this specification.
In case of combining the copying machine with the collator with various operation modes, it is sometimes necessary to treat copies of a certain document in the collate mode and to treat copies of a next document in the non-collate or job mode. It is customary to select a desired mode for the collator based upon setting a document in the copying machine. However, as a convenience an operator can preset or reserve the operation mode for the next document while the collator is treating copies of the previous document. In particular, this is advantageous or effective in case of combining the collator with a copying machine of the retention type.
There has been developed a retention type copying machine as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 12,986/80 in which a single and same electrostatic charge image once formed by a single exposing and scanning is repeatedly subjected to the development and transfer to form a plurality of duplicated copies. In such a copying machine, after the exposure and scanning of a document have been completed, the next document can be set at a scanning start position while the copying machine forms one or more copies of the previous document and thus, it is quite desirable to preset or reserve the desired operation mode of the collator to be effected for copies of the next document upon setting it in the copying machine. However, known collators do not have such a preengaging or reserving function.